1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, particularly, to an electronic device having a fixing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices generally include a housing and a printed circuit board (PCB) received in the housing. To ensure the stability and reliability of the electronic devices, various fixing members are employed to fix the PCB to the housing.
A commonly used fixing member includes a standoff located on the housing defining a threaded hole, and a screw extending through the PCB fixedly received in the threaded hole of the standoff. However, sometimes the standoff is not exactly perpendicular to the PCB, and the screw may be prone to press against or scratch a surface of the PCB during assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.